Snow of Happiness
by Mayura Tendouji Sonozaki
Summary: Entah kenapa ... saat aku melihat sosok itu, dadaku terasa perih. Aku ingin mengutarakan perasaanku padanya, tapi aku tak berani mengatakan padanya. Apakah mungkin dia juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku? GgioSoi pertama saya. Read and Review, please...


**Snow of Happiness**

**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. Setelah itu saya kembalikan ke pemilik asalnya.

**Warning!** AU, maybe sedikit OOC, gaya bahasa mburadul, sisanya … entahlah!

Oneshoot GgioSoi saya yang pertama. Saya berusaha keras agar ceritanya bagus. Bagi para penggemar GgioSoi, saya harap Anda sekalian dapat menikmati sajian ini. Bila ada keluhan, makian, bahkan flame … saya akan menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Itu semua saya harapkan, agar saya menjadi penulis yang baik di karya saya yang berikutnya. Well, enjoy for read! ^-^ V

**-###FGH&&HGF###-**

Musim dingin dan salju, satu kesatuan yang tak terpisahkan. Dinginnya udara seolah menggigit kulit yang tanpa perlindungan. Harusnya salju sudah mulai berhenti sekarang, tapi justru pagi ini butiran-butirannya yang tampak berkilauan seperti tercurah dari langit. Gerombolan awan putih bersih berusaha menghalangi Sang Matahari yang memancarkan cahaya hangatnya.

Seorang gadis berambut biru tua berkepang nampak sedang berjalan di trotoar tertutup salju yang mulai mencair. Ia berjalan dengan hati-hati, salju cair dapat membuatnya terpeleset. Ia menghela napas.

'_Hatiku pun sedang musim dingin sekarang,'_ batinnya, membeku bagai jalanan aspal itu. Ia merapatkan mantelnya yang berwarna hitam, berusaha menghalau rasa dingin yang dibawa oleh hembusan angin.

'_Aku harap kelas Prof. Byakuya tak sedingin ini,'_ ujarnya dalam hati sambil menghangatkan tangannya dengan uap yang ia hembuskan dari mulutnya. Ia terus berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah yang berdiri kokoh. Lapangan nampak becek karena salju yang telah dibersihkan oleh petugas kebersihan sekolah meninggalkan begitu banyak air.

"Pagi, Soi Fon," sapa seorang gadis berambut orange kecoklatan yang berpapasan dengannya di koridor di depan tangga.

"Hai, Pagi, Orihime. Kau baru datang?" tanya Soi Fon pada sahabatnya itu.

"Yep. Hehe ... aku hebat kan, tidak terlambat lagi!" sahut Orihime riang, benar-benar riang.

"_Yeah_ ... hebat. Ada _angin_ apa nih?"

Orihime nyengir lebar namun tak menjawab.

"_Well_, kau sudah menyelesaikan rangkuman tentang Asia dan Eropa?" tanya Soi Fon lagi, setelah tak mendapat jawaban dari Orihime. Mereka mulai menaiki tangga perlahan.

Senyum Orihime memudar. Ia mulai memasang tampang masam yang sering kali diperlihatkannya kala ia sedang tak senang pada sesuatu.

"_Yeah_ ... belum semua sih. Aku tak suka pelajaran _itu_. Terlebih lagi, aku tak suka pada _siapa_ yang mengajar pelajaran itu!" umpat Orihime, nada kesal mengalun dalam setiap kata-katanya.

"Hei, jangan begitu! Kalau Prof. Byakuya dengar bagaimana?" tegur Soi Fon seraya menoleh kanan-kiri, memastikan tak ada seorangpun yang mendengar perkataan Orihime. "Berarti kau dalam masalah. Prof. Byakuya tak menerima tugas yang setengah-setengah, dan kau tahu hal itu. Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" lanjut Soi Fon.

"Mungkin ... seperti biasa," tandas Orihime. Dia mengerlingkan mata abu-abunya yang indah ke arah Soi Fon.

Cengirannya kembali lagi, dan Soi Fon merasa kalau cengirannya memiliki makna yang tak menyenangkan.

"Oh, jangan padaku lagi!" tukas Soi Fon cepat.

"Ehehehe ... aku hanya bercanda. Mungkin aku bisa mengkopi pekerjaan Ggio. Yah, kurasa kalau hanya satu-dua kali mungkin ia takkan marah," ujar Orihime ringan, seringan langkahnya ketika mulai memasuki kelas Prof. Byakuya.

Tak ada seorang pun—bahkan Orihime—yang menyadari dampak disebutnya nama _itu_ di hadapan Soi Fon. Gadis berambut biru tua ini terpaku di ambang pintu dengan dada berdebar menyakitkan, seolah jantungnya akan melompat keluar lewat tenggorokannya. Tangannya mulai basah oleh keringat—dan jika mengingat sekarang ini adalah musim dingin, maka berkeringat tanpa melakukan apa-apa adalah hal yang cukup aneh.

Soi Fon mulai berjalan perlahan sambil tetap memperhatikan Orihime yang meletakkan tasnya di kursi tengah, ketiga dari depan. Soi Fon akhirnya meletakkan tasnya di kursi tepat di depan Orihime.

Belum banyak siswa yang hadir di ruangan itu. Soi Fon melirik arlojinya. '_Sepuluh menit lagi,_' ucapnya dalam hati. Ia bangkit dan mulai berjalan menuju jendela, hal yang selalu dilakukannya tiap pagi. Ia melihat segerombolan anak laki-laki yang berlari-lari kecil melewati gerbang dan berusaha menghindari genangan air di lapangan yang baru saja dilewati oleh Soi Fon beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan, tiba-tiba saja matanya tertumbuk pada satu sosok. Ia membelalak namun dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan kembali menuju kursinya.

'_Sial! Aku lupa, dia juga mengambil kelas Prof. Byakuya pagi ini. Benar-benar sial!_' rutuk Soi Fon dalam hati.

"Kau kenapa? Kecut sekali tampangmu?" tanya Orihime tiba-tiba sambil menatap Soi Fon, keheranan.

"Tidak. Tak ada apa-apa!" jawabnya enggan seraya menghempaskan diri di kursi dan memandang kosong ke depan.

Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka. Beberapa anak lelaki memasuki kelas sambil tertawa-tawa. _Dia_ juga ada diantara mereka. Dia ... Ggio Vega. Melihat hal itu, Orihime langsung berdiri seraya tersenyum senang. Namun, Soi Fon justru merasa sebal. Entah kenapa.

"Pagi, Ggio," sapa Orihime. Kontan Soi Fon menaikkan alisnya. Belum pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya ia mendengar Orihime berkata semanis itu. _Well_, oke, Orihime memang anak yang manis, pemuja rahasianya pun lumayan banyak. Tapi, bermanis-manis seperti itu ... ya, ampun!

"Pagi. Wah, kenapa, ya? Aku jadi curiga pada senyummu itu?" Ggio menyahut dengan tetap tersenyum.

"Ah, ketahuan, ya? Hehehe ... ya sudah, _to the point_, aku mau menyalin tugasmu. Boleh, ya?"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Ggio mengeluarkan bukunya dan menyerahkannya pada Orihime. Orihime menerimanya dengan senang hati. Mata kuning keemasan milik Ggio menatap lurus ke arah Soi Fon, tanpa tahu bahwa gadis yang ditatapnya sadar kalau ia sedang diperhatikan oleh pemuda berambut gelap itu.

"Jangan memandangiku seperti itu!" seru Soi Fon ketus. Beberapa anak menoleh ke arah mereka, namun dengan cepat memalingkan muka dan kembali ke kesibukannya masing-masing. Orihime bahkan membelalak menatap Soi Fon, tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Hahaha ... jadi kau tahu ya, kalau aku sedang memandangimu? Wah, padahal kupikir takkan ketahuan," tandas Ggio, tetap dengan ketenangannya yang biasa. Kemudian ia berjalan ke belakang dan mengambil kursi paling belakang, wilayah favoritnya.

Sepeninggal Ggio, Orihime memandangi Soi Fon sehingga membuat Soi Fon salah tingkah. "Kau lihat apa?" tukasnya pada Orihime yang masih tetap menatapnya.

"Aku heran padamu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau masih saja kasar padanya, padahal ia kan sudah meminta maaf. Lagipula, apa kau tak bisa melupakan kejadian _itu_? Oh, biar kuingatkan lagi, kejadiannya sudah berlalu, hampir tiga tahun yang lalu. Hhh ... aku heran, benar-benar heran padamu."

Soi Fon baru saja membuka mulut untuk menjawab argumen Orihime—yang sebagian besar adalah fakta yang tak dapat diterima Soi Fon—saat Prof. Byakuya memasuki kelas.

Prof. Byakuya adalah sosok klise dari seorang guru. Meski dia masih muda dan tampan, tapi ia sangat membosankan, juga sama sekali tak menyenangkan. Tubuhnya kurus tinggi dengan wajah selalu tanpa ekspresi, dan dahinya lebar serta mengkilat, mengingatkanku pada kilap mobil sedan baru milik tetanggaku yang setiap pagi selalu dipolesnya. Dan yang membuat penampilannya semakin parah adalah kacamatanya yang tampak bertengger janggal di hidungnya.

Dengan pandangan tajam dan misterius, ia memandang ke seluruh penjuru kelas dan mulai berjalan menuju mejanya. Ia membuka buku Sejarah-nya serta menyuruh setiap orang di dalam kelas untuk mengikuti instruksinya.

Tak perlu waktu lama hingga keadaan kelas menjadi sunyi senyap. Sebagian besar siswanya nyaris terkapar karena mengantuk. Hanya sedikit sekali yang memperhatikan, itu pun, Soi Fon yakin, mereka hanya memandangi Prof. Byakuya ... namun pikiran mereka melayang entah kemana.

Soi Fon merasakan matanya memberat. Ia hampir tertidur, ditambah lagi dengan cuaca yang masih dingin. Ia melirik lagi arlojinya. Tinggal lima menit lagi dan segala penderitaannya hari itu akan lenyap.

Bel berbunyi tepat setelah Prof. Byakuya menyuruh para siswanya untuk mengumpulkan tugas. Keributan yang terjadi setelahnya begitu kontras dengan kesunyian yang terjadi baru beberapa menit yang lalu. Semua siswa bergegas meninggalkan ruangan itu dan menuju ruang kelas mata pelajaran selanjutnya.

**OOO**

Soi Fon melangkahkan kakinya setelah meletakkan tasnya di kelas Prof. Mayuri—guru mata pelajaran Kimia. Ia sedang tak bersemangat untuk pergi ke kantin dalam cuaca sedingin ini.

'_Kenapa salju masih turun, padahal seharusnya saat ini adalah awal musim semi?_' gerutunya dalam hati. Dia hampir memasuki perpustakaan ketika melihat sesosok orang yang amat dikenalnya—Ggio Vega. Soi Fon cepat-cepat berbalik dan bersembunyi di koridor terdekat.

_Sial! Ngapain sih dia ke perpustakaan?_

Soi Fon menjulurkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat ke arah perpustakaan. Tampak di sana Ggio berdiri bersandar di dinding. Tampaknya ia sedang menunggu seseorang.

Soi Fon yang tak dapat menemukan kesempatan masuk perpustakaan tanpa terlihat oleh Ggio, akhirnya memutuskan kembali ke kelas lagi.

"Kok, balik lagi?" Neliel—siswi cantik yang selalu satu kelompok dengan Soi Fon dalam percobaan Kimia—bertanya saat Soi Fon menghempaskan diri di kursinya.

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya berubah pikiran saja!" jawab Soi Fon sekenanya. Ia tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Neliel.

**OOO**

Bel pulang berbunyi. Hari yang melelahkan pun berlalu sudah. Banyak anak yang keluar dari kelas, mengeluh betapa banyaknya PR mereka hari itu. Soi Fon pun tampak terburu-buru membereskan buku-bukunya dan mengenakan mantel di atas seragamnya. Ia ingin menghindari Ggio Vega karena mungkin cowok itu sedang menunggunya di gerbang—seperti yang _selalu_ dilakukannya.

Dan benar saja! Di pintu utama gedung Soi Fon dapat melihat Ggio yang—sama seperti di perpustakaan—berdiri bersandar di dinding, sambil sesekali menjawab sapaan teman-temannya yang mengucapkan "Bye!"

'_Aduh, apa sih yang ada dipikirannya? Melakukan hal yang tidak perlu seperti itu__!'_ Soi Fon masih terus memandangi Ggio sambil terus berpikir, mencari cara untuk melewati pintu tanpa disadari oleh pemuda berambut gelap dan bermata kuning keemasan itu.

'_Baiklah! Aku tak punya banyak pilihan!'_ ucap Soi Fon dengan tekad kuat dan akhirnya berjalan perlahan menuju pintu utama gedung. Ia mulai membuka tasnya, berpura-pura sibuk mencari sesuatu sekedar supaya tidak melihat wajah Ggio saja.

Tapi tampaknya itu tidak berhasil.

"Soi Fon!"

Ggio memanggilnya.

Sejenak Soi Fon terpancang. Gerakannya terhenti seolah seseorang di luar sana menekan tombol _pause_ dan memberhentikan waktu.

Soi Fon memutuskan untuk tetap berjalan dan tak menghiraukan panggilan Ggio. Sikapnya menunjukkan seolah-olah tak pernah ada suara yang memanggilnya. Bahkan ia berharap bahwa suara panggilan tadi hanya halusinasinya saja.

"Tunggu! Aku perlu bicara denganmu!"

Tangan kekarnya merengkuh lengan Soi Fon yang sedang sibuk merogoh ke dalam tas. Terpaksa Soi Fon berhenti. Dan dengan satu sentakan, ia melepaskan cengkraman Ggio pada lengannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya hari ini, Soi Fon menatap tepat ke mata teduh Ggio. Dan hal itu terjadi lagi. Jantungnya bertalu-talu dengan amat menyakitkan. Ia bahkan hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya karena gemetar.

"Tak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan. Kau sudah meminta maaf dan aku sudah memaafkanmu. Urusan kita sudah selesai, kan?" tandas Soi Fon. Dan ia mulai berjalan lagi, kali ini lebih cepat.

Ggio mengikuti langkah Soi Fon. "Tapi aku—"

"Urusan kita_ sudah selesai_, ingat?" sela Soi Fon tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada Ggio untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Soi Fon kembali berjalan.

Dan Ggio tidak mengikutinya lagi.

**OOO**

"Aku pulang!"

Soi Fon menutup pintu, bersandar sebentar dan menghela napas. '_Benar-benar hari yang menyebalkan!_' gerutunya dalam hati.

Tak berapa lama, seorang wanita berambut ungu berkuncir muncul dari dalam rumah. "Kau sudah pulang? Lama sekali."

"_Yeah_. Tadi aku berjalan cukup pelan untuk menghindari genangan air. Aku tak mau ambil resiko terpeleset, Bu."

"_Well_. Kalau begitu, kenapa tasmu terbuka?" tanya Bu Yoruichi seraya menunjuk ke arah tas milik gadis berambut biru tua berkepang itu.

Soi Fon tertegun sejenak lalu memeriksa tasnya. "Mungkin tadi aku lupa menutupnya," jawab Soi Fon, teringat peristiwa beberapa menit yang lalu. Ternyata ia memang lupa menutup kembali tasnya. Setelah mengecup pipi ibunya, ia menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Kamar yang didominasi warna biru itu adalah tempat favorit Soi Fon, setelah perpustakaan, dan kantin sekolah, tentunya. Ia mulai meletakkan tasnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Ia memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Kejadian-kejadian tadi berputar dalam otaknya.

"Ggio ..." gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Terbayang kembali kejadian paling memalukan dalam hidup Soi Fon. Saat itu upacara hari pertama masuk sekolah. Mungkin seharusnya saat itu adalah hari yang paling menyenangkan, apalagi Soi Fon terpilih menjadi perwakilan siswa kelas sepuluh dalam upacara peresmian itu. Tapi entah kenapa, hari itu berubah menjadi hari terburuk dalam sejarah kehidupannya.

Saat berjalan menuju podium tempat Kepala Sekolah dan Dewan Orangtua Murid berada, Soi Fon_ memilih_ untuk jatuh terjerembab. Bahkan bisa dibilang adegan jatuhnya itu cukup sukses untuk menjadi bahan tertawaan seisi sekolah. Saat itulah, Ggio Vega keluar dari barisannya dan berlari menghampiri Soi Fon untuk membantunya bangun.

Jika saja saat itu Soi Fon tidak merasa malu, mungkin ia akan mengucapkan terima kasih dan ia bisa berteman dengan Ggio, bukannya menampik tangan Ggio yang sedang membantunya bangun dan dengan pandangan paling bengis ia memperingatkan Ggio agar tidak ikut campur, seperti yang _telah_ dilakukannya saat itu.

Soi Fon bangkit, menyesali masa-masa itu seraya mengambil tasnya dan mulai merogoh, mencari sesuatu. Setelah lama mencari, ia terbelalak dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Oh, tidak!"

**OOO**

Pagi ini, salju sudah berhenti namun udara tetap terasa menyengat kulit. Pagi yang cukup tenang, tapi tidak bagi Soi Fon.

Ia berlari tergesa-gesa menuju kelas Trigonometri. Berharap ketika sampai ia akan menemukan orang yang sangat ingin ditemuinya.

"Oh! _Thanks God_!" serunya saat melihat Orihime yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi barisan tengah, sibuk menyisiri rambut orange kecoklatan panjangnya. "Orihime, _please_, kau harus menolongku!" ujar Soi Fon panik sambil meletakkan tasnya asal-asalan.

"Ada apa, sih? Kau tampak cemas sekali," tanya Orihime heran.

Belum sempat Soi Fon menjawab, Prof. Juushirou—guru Trigonometri yang luar biasa cerdas—datang.

"Temui aku di atap pulang sekolah nanti!" ujar Soi Fon sambil meninggalkan kelas. Ia pun bergegas menuju Lab. Komputer. Hari ini ia ada kelas komputer yang letaknya cukup jauh dari kelas Trigonometri.

Bagi Soi Fon, waktu berjalan lama sekali, seolah seseorang melambatkan waktu dengan sengaja. Ia hanya memandangi komputernya tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa. Akhirnya waktunya hanya dihabiskan untuk memelototi arlojinya.

Nyaris saja Soi Fon terjatuh ketika berlari menuju atap sekolah untuk menemui Orihime. Namun ternyata ia lebih dulu sampai. Dan ia mulai menyesali mengapa ia tidak menunggu Orihime di depan kelasnya saja. Soi Fon mulai berjalan mondar-mandir, gelisah karena Orihime tak kunjung datang. Dan ketika satu-satunya pintu yang ada disitu terbuka, Soi Fon harus berusaha keras untuk tidak memekik. Orihime muncul dari balik pintu, tertegun sejenak melihat Soi Fon ada di sana dan sedang berlari menyongsongnya.

"Orihime, dompetku hilang! Aku yakin jatuhnya di sekolah karena waktu aku pulang tasku terbuka dan—"

"Hei, tenang dulu! Ceritakan pelan-pelan!"

"Tak Bisa! Ini penting dan ini—"

"Okey, okey. Perlahan-lahan. Jadi, dompetmu hilang?" tanya Orihime tenang.

"Ya ..." jawab Soi Fon sambil mengangguk.

"Dan kemungkinan jatuhnya di sekolah?" tanya Orihime lagi.

Soi Fon mengangguk lebih cepat. "Aku yakin sekali!"

"Apa ada benda berharga di dalamnya?"

Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi Soi Fon untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Sebenarnya ada. Tapi kalau dibilang berharga, rasanya terlalu berlebihan.

"Aku tak yakin, Orihime," jawab Soi Fon akhirnya.

"Yah, kurasa akan ada yang menemukan dan mengembalikannya padamu dalam waktu dekat. Kau menyimpan Kartu Siswa-mu di sana, kan?"

"Aduh, Orihime, bukan itu!" sergah Soi Fon. Wajahnya kini terlihat pucat.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Orihime heran. Satu alisnya terangkat saking bingungnya.

"Di dompet itu ada—" Soi Fon menghentikan kalimatnya. Sejenak ragu, apakah ia akan memberitahu Orihime atau tidak.

"Apa?" tukas Orihime tak sabar.

"Ada ... foto Ggio Vega."

Getar ketakutan mengalun dalam suara Soi Fon. Ya, ia takut akan reaksi yang mungkin akan diperlihatkan Orihime. Namun tiba-tiba, tanpa diduga sama sekali, Orihime tertawa. Terbahak-bahak.

Soi Fon tercengang, lalu memukul lengan sahabatnya itu. "Kenapa malah tertawa? Seharusnya kan kau membantuku?"

"Hahaha ... maaf! Aku tak bermaksud begini, tapi ... hahaha ... ini lucu! Kau lucu sekali, Soi Fon! Hahahaha.."

Orihime terus melanjutkan tawanya, tanpa menyadari perubahan ekspresi di wajah Soi Fon.

"Aku takut," ujar Soi Fon lirih, lebih seperti bisikan. "Aku takut kalau yang menemukan dompet itu—Ggio!" serunya kemudian ketika melihat sosok yang telah lama membuatnya sangat menderita dengan semua debaran menyakitkan itu.

Orihime menoleh mengikuti arah pandangan Soi Fon. Di sana, di ambang pintu berdiri sosok Ggio dengan ekspresi yang sulit digambarkan. Kesunyian menyergap ketiganya.

"Ehm ... mungkin sebaiknya aku pulang duluan. Aku ... aku baru ingat ada urusan di rumah. Dan ... yah ... sampai jumpa besok," ujar Orihime seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Soi Fon yang masih termangu di tempatnya.

Orihime pergi, meninggalkan Soi Fon beserta segala kegalauannya, dan Ggio dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Keduanya saling pandang tanpa ada sepatah kata pun yang terucap.

"Jadi ... apa saja yang kau dengar?" tanya Soi Fon dengan suara gentar. Matanya mulai memanas dalam cuaca yang dingin. Ia pun bertanya-tanya, sampai berapa lama ia bisa mempertahankan lututnya agar tidak goyah.

"Yah, cukup banyak," jawabnya singkat. Ia mulai bersandar di dinding—seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. Matanya terus menatap Soi Fon. "Cukup banyak untuk tahu bahwa urusan kita _belum_ _selesai_."

Sejurus kemudian Ggio mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Sebuah dompet berwarna putih.

Soi Fon tercekat. "Itu ... Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Soi Fon akhirnya.

Ggio tak menjawab. Ia hanya menimang-nimang benda mungil itu dengan tatapan mata hampa.

"Kembalikan!" jerit Soi Fon seketika, membuat Ggio mendongak. "Kubilang, kembalikan!"

"Kau ingin aku mengembalikannya? Baiklah, tapi dengan satu syarat. Kau harus menjelaskan apa artinya _ini_?" Ggio membuka dompet itu dan mengangkatnya setinggi dada, memperlihatkan foto dirinya sendiri dalam dompet tersebut.

Mata Soi Fon membulat. Ia mulai gelisah. Inilah yang paling ditakutkannya. _Ggio tahu hal ini._

"Itu ... karena aku ..." ujar Soi Fon terbata-bata, tak tahu lagi mesti berkata apa.

Hening cukup lama.

"Aku memungutnya kemarin, setelah kau pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja. Aku ingin memanggilmu, tapi kupikir percuma, karena kau hanya akan marah-marah padaku," kata Ggio. "Sebenarnya aku berniat untuk mengembalikannya padamu hari ini ... sebelum aku melihat fotoku ada dalam dompetmu."

"Lalu, kau mau apa dariku?" tanya Soi Fon ketus.

Ggio memandangi Soi Fon cukup lama sebelum kemudian menjawab, "Kejelasan!"

Dada Soi Fon sudah sakit sekali. Dan ia yakin sebentar lagi ia tidak akan sanggup lagi menahan keseimbangannya. Mata abu-abunya memandang Ggio.

"Baik. Akan kujelaskan. Aku suka padamu. Sejak dulu. Sejak saat kau membantuku saat aku terjatuh. Karena itulah, fotomu bisa ada di dompetku," Soi Fon dapat merasakan suaranya bergetar. "Nah, kau sudah mendapat _kejelasan_, sekarang aku ingin mendapatkan kembali dompetku."

Soi Fon mengulurkan tangannya yang gemetar. Matanya menatap wajah Ggio yang tampak sangat terkejut. '_Terserah,'_ batinnya, '_kau mau berpikiran apapun tentang aku, itu terserah padamu!'_

Tiba-tiba Ggio tersenyum. Senyuman yang membuat dada Soi Fon kembali berdenyut. Baru saja Soi Fon berniat untuk berteriak, menanyakan apa maksud senyuman itu, tapi apa yang dilakukan Ggio setelahnya membuat Soi Fon mengurungkan niatnya.

Ggio melemparkan benda persegi yang ditangkap dengan baik oleh Soi Fon. Di pandanginya benda itu sebelum kemudian mendongak menatap Ggio.

"Dompet?" tanya Soi Fon tak mengerti. Pasalnya yang dilemparkan oleh Ggio bukanlah dompet miliknya yang berwarna putih, tapi dompet lain berwarna hitam yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya.

"Bukalah."

Kata-kata Ggio bagai perintah yang tak terbantah bagi Soi Fon. Ia membuka dompet itu dan spontan terkesiap.

"Ini ..."

"Ya. Fotomu sudah ada di sana selama bertahun-tahun. Pertama kali aku melihatmu, saat ujian masuk. Kau begitu baik pada semua orang, bahkan pada orang yang tak kau kenal sekalipun. Hal itu sedikit banyak membuatku penasaran. Sungguh, mulai hari itu aku bertekad ingin berteman denganmu, tapi sepertinya kejadian _hari itu_ mengubah segalanya," jelas Ggio panjang lebar. Mata kuning keemasannya sama sekali tidak berkedip ketika menatap wajah Soi Fon, seperti sekarang ini.

Ia berhenti untuk menarik napas. Soi Fon tahu, 'hari itu' yang diucapkan Ggio merujuk pada hari pertama masuk sekolah, hari di mana ia dengan berani keluar dari barisan hanya untuk menolong seorang gadis yang terjerembab dengan sangat memalukan.

"Okey, sekarang aku mengerti," ujar Soi Fon akhirnya. "Kau datang ke sini hanya untuk menertawakanku, seperti yang dilakukan semua orang hari itu. Kau datang untuk melihat seorang gadis bodoh yang dengan ceroboh menjatuhkan dompetnya. Kau datang ke sini hanya untuk bilang bahwa aku ini adalah gadis paling menyedihkan yang pernah ada. Dan kau datang ke sini untuk mengatakan—"

"—bahwa aku suka padamu."

Ggio berjalan menuju tempat Soi Fon berdiri terpaku dengan dompet hitam yang bergetar di tangannya. "Sepanjang tahun aku terus berusaha untuk mengatakan hal itu, tapi kau terus menghindariku. Aku tak tahu kenapa tapi aku benar-benar ingin berteman denganmu, bahkan aku ingin _lebih dari itu_."

Ggio telah berada di hadapan Soi Fon, mengambil kembali dompetnya dan menjejalkan dompet berwarna putih yang sedari tadi dipegangnya ke dalam genggaman Soi Fon. "Sebenarnya kemarin aku berniat untuk menyerah pada perasaanku, karena tampaknya kau sama sekali tak mempedulikanku. Tapi, itu sebelum aku melihat isi dompetmu. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka kalau ternyata ... kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku," kata Ggio dibarengi senyum tipisnya yang khas. Wajahnya terlihat sendu, tapi itulah yang membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan.

Soi Fon dapat melihat Ggio tersenyum tapi segera terhalang oleh air mata yang merebak di sudut matanya. Ia benar-benar tak bisa memutuskan harus senang atau sedih. Senang karena ternyata perasaannya selama ini tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dan sedih karena sikapnya sangat menyebalkan kepada Ggio selama ini.

Dan tampaknya Soi Fon tak kuat lagi menahan lututnya, ia terjatuh, bersamaan dengan terjatuhnya buliran air mata yang tak terbendung lagi.

"Aku ... aku minta maaf! Sikapku selama ini pasti sangat menyebalkan," jelas Soi Fon di antara isakannya. "Aku hanya merasa marah, bukan marah padamu atau siapapun, tapi marah pada diriku sendiri! Aku marah, karena aku tak bisa bersikap lebih baik, bahkan hanya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih padamu hari itu. Aku marah, karena ternyata aku tak memiliki keberanian untuk meminta maaf padamu atas perlakuan kasarku hari itu. Dan aku merasa marah, karena aku hanya membiarkan perasaanku padamu terpendam begitu saja, karena ... seperti yang kubilang, aku tak memiliki keberanian!"

"Aku mengerti," Ggio menjawab sambil berlutut dan mengangkat wajah Soi Fon. "Karena aku sayang padamu, makanya aku _mengerti_."

"Ggio ..."

Tak ada lagi kata-kata yang terpikirkan untuk diucapkan oleh Soi Fon. Yang ia tahu hanyalah, ia ingin memeluk Ggio. Ia tak ingin melepaskannya. Ia ingin terus didekap oleh kasih sayang Ggio.

Ggio membantu Soi Fon bangun, sama seperti yang ia lakukan hari itu, dan menghapus airmata dari pipi Soi Fon.

Dan ...

Soi Fon menampik tangan Ggio yang memegangi lengannya.

Ggio terkejut bukan main, tapi ia lebih terkejut lagi karena detik berikutnya Soi Fon menghambur ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku sayang kamu, Ggio," bisik Soi Fon lembut, di pelukan Ggio.

Ggio tersenyum dan mendekap tubuh mungil itu dengan erat. "Ya, aku tahu."

****END****

Bagaimana? Apakah hasilnya bagus? Atau malah nggak jelas dan abal? Maafkan saya, saya berusaha keras agar hasilnya bagus. Jika ada yang kurang berkenan di hati kalian, tolong maafkan saya.

Jika ada typo, bisakah kalian memberitahu saya? Saya harap saya bisa memperbaikinya secepat mungkin, agar karya ini lebih enak dibaca. Akhir kata, keberatankah jika saya meminta imbalan berupa review? Please Tekan tombol biru di bawah, ya?

P L E A S E

R E V I E W

I F

D O N' T

M I N D


End file.
